


to fix what was slightly broken

by 9yurawr



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Breaking Up & Making Up, Confusing, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:42:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24421495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/9yurawr/pseuds/9yurawr
Summary: A process of healing and finding themselves. Who knew they'd still hold on to each other just because of a piece of paper?
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo & Kim Mingyu, Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Kudos: 13





	1. a handwritten note

**Author's Note:**

> hello it's me again, i hope you enjoy!

Wonwoo and Mingyu. Sounds like a great pair of lovers right? Yup, that's what they are. 

Of course, everyone thinks that they're perfectly made for each other. They're like puzzles that complete each other and every other perfect pair you can think of. If you ask them, it wasn't an easy start. Well, Wonwoo wasn't really great with expressing what he really feels back then to Mingyu and the latter thinks that he didn't stand a chance at all. Until Wonwoo confesses and that's where it started. Both of them understood each other really well, knew what one likes and dislikes and all that things related to love and relationships. 

Let me tell you something, 

_They broke up._ And it's been three years since they last saw each other. 

Before they graduated college they already planned out what they wanted to do for the future that awaits them. These were one of the things Joshua didn't tell them to do, he says

"It's not fun when you plan things, let things happen unexpectedly. Things might go wrong if we plan, right?" 

And he was right. Their plan was written on a piece of paper, like a fucking contract. It's kind of stupid but for them? It was cute and sweet in a way. Like what Joshua said, things went wrong.

None of their friends expected the break up. Some didn't take it well too, like it was their own relationship. While they're assuring their friends that both them agreed to break up, saying it was for their own good. Why? Wonwoo was leaving the country and Mingyu? He can't take any of it. 

Now, it's been three years. Both of them haven't moved on from each other. 

They could get back together if they wanted, but it's hard when Wonwoo was miles away and Mingyu was just back home, still hoping. 

What's holding them back? Their own plan. Who knew that a piece of paper, a witness of the promise that they made, would hold them back? (And funny enough, kept them hoping.) A lot of supposed decisions were written there, as well as the couple's biggest dreams. Mingyu to be a psychologist and Wonwoo to be a filmmaker. They also wrote how many pets they would get and if they should adopt or not. It was all written in there. 

♡

Before Wonwoo left Korea, he handed Seokmin, Mingyu's best friend a paper. He told him that he should give it to Mingyu, he reasoned that it's a letter for Mingyu, a way of saying goodbye. Wonwoo thought that Mingyu would show up before he leaves but the latter didn't want to see Wonwoo.

When Mingyu received the paper, he couldn't believe it. It was all over, he can't fix it. That it will be impossible to even fix because as mentioned, Wonwoo was miles away from him and he didn't think that it was right to fix over text. 

Wonwoo on the other hand, was not having the best time. He was thankful that his best friend Jihoon was with him in this foreign country. New York is a big city for them, they knew no one and they didn't know how to go to places there. A rough start, but he slowly gets used to it. When they got to the apartment that they rented that day, it was a relief. They made it, one step closer to their dreams. 

"I guess this is where you start over again huh, Won?" Jihoon remarks, an assuring smile plastered on his face, Wonwoo nods. It's going to be alright. 

They're miles away from each other but they're doing one promise they made. To reach their dreams. No matter how bad it got, the both of them still think about the promises that they made. And thinking about it was a pain in the ass for Wonwoo. While it was giving Mingyu hope. 

A month after they moved into New York, Wonwoo and Jihoon started to miss home. They were being beaten up by the amount of work they have to do for their first project. Jihoon was lacking inspiration and Wonwoo, was just too tired to come up with something to make this short film a bit creative. 

“How are you holding up, Won?” Jihoon asks, he thinks that Wonwoo’s vulnerable, that anytime he could break. Jihoon knows that his best friend is still not okay with talking about the break up. With that one question, like Jihoon thought, Wonwoo cried. 

Jihoon hugs his best friend, not asking why he was crying because it was too obvious.

Just when Wonwoo thought everything would turn out great, that's when his world breaks apart. Like everything he wanted was never meant for him, it was meant for someone else. 

"Feelings do change huh, Jihoon?" Wonwoo says, feeling a bit better. All he needed was to let it all out, he was keeping it for too long. It was holding him back. 

"It was never the love, or rather the feelings. It's the mindset. I know I said before that most people end their relationships because they're yearning for something else. You know, Soonyoung's a big help. Probably you and Mingyu helped me too, but besides that, both of your feelings never changed." Jihoon says, still hugging Wonwoo who starts to tear up again. 

"If someone really wants to be with you, they'd risk anything. I know you are but Mingyu's scared. This is holding you back, you lost yourself. Take this time to heal, will you do that for us? Well, not just for us but for yourself too." 

And when you're miles away from home, everything seems to go wrong. 

With a heavy heart, Wonwoo accepts. That he has to find what he gave too much of, and that his home won't be gone anytime soon. He knows it.

Months have passed and everything seems to be working out with both Jihoon and Wonwoo. They're getting more projects, their works are getting recognized. It was all going well, and he asks Soonyoung, who visited them over the holidays, if their friends have seen any of the movies he directed. Of course they all did, even mentioning that Mingyu came with them too and Soonyoung says that he's very proud of Wonwoo's work. 

_ And Wonwoo doubts that.  _

"Hey, Mingyu told me to give you this." Soonyoung gave him a box and a piece of paper to Wonwoo, the latter was scared and kept on thinking it was the paper that he gave back to Mingyu. He checks the box, it was a bracelet with three little stars, then he checks what was in the paper. 

_ Wonwoo,  _

_ The bracelet reminded me of you. How we used to stargaze at your apartment rooftop, I miss your blabbers about your favorite constellations. The moon he says misses you being here.  _

_ I've seen the films you directed, they were all nice. I'm happy that we're both achieving our dreams. I'm proud of you, always. You never fail to amaze me.  _

_ Yours Truly,  _

_ Mingyu.  _

He's right, Mingyu's proud of Wonwoo. 

The stars say I love you, but it could never be the same because one, they're not together anymore and two, Wonwoo was wondering why Mingyu had to end the relationship and then he goes on and tells Wonwoo he loves him. 

Why the _fuck_ do you have to be so confusing, Kim Mingyu?

Wonwoo takes Jihoon’s advice, while he’s miles away from home, he’ll take his time to heal. But that bracelet was a reminder for him that when he comes back home, Mingyu will still be there, waiting. That was the only hope Wonwoo held on to. 

While Mingyu, he believes that this happened for a reason. His decision was not the best, but it’s doing something to both of them. Other choices were given, but despite them being away from each other and even though they’re not talking, Mingyu chooses to wait. He chooses to stay, even though there’s no assurance that Wonwoo will come back to him. 

The first year Wonwoo was miles away and it was never easy for the both of them. But their hearts are healing, nothing will go wrong right? 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. say it, even if it's a little late

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SIGN PETITIONS!! #BlackLivesMatter, i'm going to use this platfrom to share, fight for equal rights and justice.

2 years and a half. That’s how long Wonwoo has been gone, they never had the chance to go home during holidays but their friends make the effort to visit them. 

Mingyu never went with them, he wasn't ready to face Wonwoo, the man he left because he was scared of the idea that they have to deal with a long distance relationship. They talk through letters that Mingyu sent and Wonwoo did the same. But some words are missing and they can’t seem to fill in those blanks.

Not right now, not when they’re broken and miles away from each other. 

They feared that if they let those little words spill out, they’re going to completely fall apart with no chance of being fixed. One misunderstanding will create a big chaos, that’s why they kept it to themselves. So, they pretend that there’s no problem that they need to fix. They pretend that both of them were fine with this set up. They’ll hold on to that string of hope, that once Wonwoo comes back home, he’ll go home to Mingyu.

“Mingyu.” Junhui calls him, they’re currently in Minghao's condo, waiting for Jihoon to call. They’re the only ones who didn’t get to visit Jihoon and Wonwoo this holiday, they’re too busy but they still try to celebrate with them.

“When are you going to visit him? You’re not as busy as us, why not try visiting him for once? Maybe you two will fix things there.” Junhui continues, giving Mingyu a small smile. They all know that Mingyu was just making excuses and they didn't force him, but most of them were hoping that MIngyu would finally have the nerve to visit Wonwoo. They’re still friends no matter the situation. 

Wonwoo was hoping too. But he doesn’t say it, he knows it won’t make a difference.

“He’s going home in six months. I’ll see him when we fetch them at the airport. That one I promise I’ll go.” Mingyu says, while Junhui presents his pinky finger to him. The younger interlocks their pinkies, there’s no turning back now. Junhui smiles, he knows that Mingyu will never break a pinky promise. 

That’s why he still tries to make things between him and Wonwoo. It was a pinky promise that they made. 

To fix whatever seemed to be wrong.

That’s why they’re fixing what is slightly broken. They never thought that it would be a three year process, but anything for the one you love, right?

“Hey Wonwoo, cheer up! It’s fucking new year’s eve, leave all your worries behind!” Soonyoung tells him and gives him a smile. 

“I’m just not used to Junhui not being here. It’s the first time that the four of us are not together for new year’s. Also, I miss Minghao. I just want to go home soon.” Wonwoo sighs, he hesitates telling about Mingyu because he knows that it won’t change anything.

“Soonyoung! Wonwoo! We’re calling Minghao now. Hurry up!” Jeonghan shouts then Soonyoung immediately stands up and he extends a hand to Wonwoo, 

“You’ll see him tonight.” Soonyoung says, flashing a small smile. Wonwoo was not expecting that, it’s been so long since he heard Mingyu’s voice. 

When they get to the living room, they see Minghao and Jun’s face on the screen of JIhoon’s laptop. 

“Where’s Mingyu?” Seungcheol asks, Wonwoo starts to get anxious, he misses Mingyu so much. 

_ “Happy New Year!” _ Mingyu greets, with a smile plastered on his face. 

“It’s been so long since I heard your voice! What the fuck happened to your red hair?” Jihoon says, the last picture that Mingyu posted on instagram was when he had red hair. 

_“I dyed it back to brown, it was only for christmas.”_ Mingyu reasons out.

_“He dyed his hair four times this year, I think his hair is dead.”_ Minghao teases his friend, Mingyu pouts and everyone else laughs. 

Wonwoo wishes he could be there with Mingyu, he wants to see the younger one so bad. Mingyu notices Wonwoo and smiles, Wonwoo saw that and he flashed a smile too. 

_“Jihoon and Wonwoo! I miss you both so bad! Come home soon.”_ Junhui says, the two that he mentioned laughed. 

“We’ll be home soon.” Wonwoo says, JIhoon nods in agreement. 

They all talked for an hour, since it was almost 12 in Korea they had to end the call so that the three could watch the fireworks. Wonwoo was tearing up by then, so he went up to his room, making up an excuse. 

Wonwoo then receives a call from someone. 

_ “I know, it’s a little late. I love you, let’s fix this.” _ Mingyu says, Wonwoo hears fireworks in the background. By then, his tears started to fall. 

“I love you too, we’ll fix this. Wait for me.” Wonwoo says. 

_ “I will. I promise.” _ The younger says. 

If christmas miracles existed, then maybe new year’s miracles exist too? Or maybe, Wonwoo’s christmas miracle was this, it just came a few days later. 

What a great way to start the new year. 

Also, they go home in three months, that’s a secret Wonwoo and Jihoon have been keeping in the past few months.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :))) one chapter left hehe

**Author's Note:**

> send me stuff on my twt!! @svtlatte__ if anything's confusing hehe kudos or comments will mean a lot to me uwu <3


End file.
